


It All Ended Up Well:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bombs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Established Relationship, Explosions, Garage/Garages, General, Grill/Grilling, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Drink/Drinks, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e02 Kuipeia E Ka Makani Apaa (Knocked Flat By The Wind; Sudden Disaster), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny are relaxing after the whole tunnel explosion, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	It All Ended Up Well:

*Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny are relaxing after the whole tunnel explosion, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“God, I am so glad that this day is over with, I hope we never experience anything like this ever again, It was too intense for me”. Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he was making dinner for the three of them.

“Yeah, Dealing with Mobsters too will do that to you too”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he was making up the drinks for their meal. The Blond was glad that everyone was in one piece, Also safe & sound, after having the day from hell. The Shorter Man looked over at their husband, Commander Steve McGarrett.

“I am just glad that you are okay, Thank God for Eddie being on his game, Otherwise, We would’ve lost you, If you were in that garage, If it exploded”. The Hunky Brunette agreed, they all shared kisses, & said this to his husbands in agreement. He was grilling vegetables as a side, so it would go good with their meal.

“It ended well, Luckily Cullen was stupid as he looks”, The Five-O Commander said, as he stated this, & he went back to his cooking. The Former Seal said this to them, as he puts  
his dish on the table. 

“We will get him, Just like we got the others, Cause no one messes with ohana, As long as we work together”, The Dark-Haired Man stressed out, Danny & Adam agreed, They had everything all set for dinner, & sat down to eat.

It was nice having a wonderful evening to themselves, as they were enjoying the peace, & quiet. As they were basking in the silence. They forgot the horrible day, & the tunnel exploding, The Trio was glad that no one got hurt, & survived the whole ordeal on that day, & it all ended up well.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
